Elliot's most unexpected Birthday
by HookedOnMitchelMusso
Summary: What happens when Leo's trully desperate to find the perfect present for Elliot's birthday? What if he asks for advice about it? Elliot will surely be surprised by Leo's "perfect" present for him *Fluff* Rated T for boy & boy.


**Hey there ~ Crappy and first Elliot & Leo fanfiction/one-shot ever made by me; a lame writer, but I made it specially for hudgens77 – Adriana who's my best friend and she deserves a lot of love and OTP and feels and Elliot and Leo (even though I'm not making justice to their asdasd relationship) ~**

**I'm sorry I tried my best asdasdasd.**

* * *

**Elliot's most unexpected Birthday**

Elliot Nightray's birthday was getting closer; he didn't actually care about that date but his loyal servant Leo did. It was simply a date even more special for him than for Elliot, because it was the day his best friend and master was born.

Leo knew Elliot like he knows his own; they were like soul mates, they couldn't be without the other, and everyone else around them would notice it clearly, but still, Leo was totally blank about what he could possibly give him as a present. It had to be special of course, but what could it be?

Somehow, he ended up thinking on asking someone who could know about him like he did, and the first person who came to his mind was Gilbert, considering they were adoptive brothers.

Leo was a smart guy. Beyond that appearance he gave on the outside and that messy hair he always carried on his forehead, he had a brilliant mind, so he made his way to sneak out Lutwidge's academy without Elliot noticing to visit Gil.

He finally got to the Rainsworth mansion and knocked the door. A blond green-eyed guy opened it.

"Leo?" Oz asked surprised to see he was the one knocking, he would never thought Leo would come by and visit.

"Hey Oz-kun, sorry for bothering, I just need to speak with Gilbert about something."

"Ahh ~ But you have Elliot with you and I must remind you Gil is _mine ~" _he demanded. Leo turned a bit red.

"T-that's not it! I just…" Oz chuckled.

"I'm just kidding Leo ~" he interrupted him, "but I do wonder why you're looking for Gil."

"Ohh, well… Elliot's birthday's coming and I wanted to ask him for advice." Oz smiled a little suspicious.

"Would you like to come in?" he opened completely the door and made Leo a sign for him to enter.

"Thank you." He entered and Oz closed the door.

"So, Leo, Gil's not home at the moment, he went out with Break and Sharon to take care of some work at Pandora."

"Are you alone?" Leo asked curious. He didn't see Oz as the type of guy who could take care of himself.

"Kinda. Alice's up but she's sleeping."

"I see…" he kept his look on the floor disappointed for listening Gil wasn't there.

"But! You came in the right moment and with the right person so don't you worry ~" He approached to Leo and surrounded him with his arm smiling.

"What do you mean Oz-kun? Gil's not here so…"

Oz interrupted him with a sympathetic laughter.

"I'm not talking about Gil you silly ~ I'm talking about me." Leo kept a curious look at him and Oz, noticing he didn't get him at all, explained his point.

"Look, I know exactly the perfect present for him, and it's not something material or that's bought, it's something that you're going to give him by yourself." Oz leaned over to Leo's ear "think it as a 100% Leo present, just-for-him" He teased him.

"S-sounds tempting. What do you have in mind?" Oz smiled and removed the arm that surrounded him.

" Ah ah ahh, not so fast Leo ~" Oz patted his shoulder softly, still smiling. "In order for me to tell you my idea, you've got to do 2 little things for me first."

Leo was kind of desperate, and if Oz told him about "the perfect present" it sounded so tentatively he needed to hear it out, so he agreed Oz's terms without hesitating.

"What do I have to do?"

"First of all, you've got to trust me, because if you don't this can't be made, so, do you?"

"Yes, I do." Oz nodded.

"Ok, and second, you've got to do me a favor," Leo looked at him waiting for him to explain himself faster and stop being so suspicious about the situation, "you see those books over there?" Oz pointed at 2 not so large red books under a little table in the living room. Leo nodded. "Well, I've noticed you love to read, at least that was the first impression you gave me. I can't talk about them with Gil or Alice, because Gil's always busy and Alice won't listen to a word I say. Elliot doesn't like me so he's totally out of my list, but I think I can discuss it with you because you're nice and friendly and you like reading, don't you? So, will you do it?"

"I will." Leo stated firmly.

Oz looked at him surprised, he didn't think he'll agree that fast and determined. "So you'll get that far for your master won't you?" Oz thought to himself.

"Perfect, let's close this deal like men do." He raised his hand waiting for Leo to shake with his.

"Deal." Leo agreed shaking their hands friendly. "Now, can you tell me now what your present idea is?"

"No ~ not yet dear Leo."

"But how am I supposed to…"

"It's all right ~" Oz interrupted him, "just leave it to me! I promise you it'll all be perfect." He approached to the red books and took them. "Meanwhile, you'll focus all your attention on these books, okay?" He said handing Leo the books.

"Ok then, if you say so…" it wasn't like Leo had another choice anyway, just to follow Oz's instructions.

"Well then Leo, I wish you luck." Oz smiled following him to the door.

"Thank you, Oz-kun."

"You're welcome. You'll see he'll loooooove it ~. Come by early on Elliot's birthday to give you his present, okay?"

Leo smiled hoping Oz wasn't lying to him, nodded and waved goodbye. Oz kept smiling and waved goodbye as Leo was getting far.

Leo made his way back to Lutwidge Academy without the teachers noticing, but the person who less wanted to notice his absence did.

"Where were you?" Elliot asked as he saw Leo entering the room suspicious and quietly. Leo kept silent. "Where did you get those books? I've never seen them in the library before."

"Ohh… these? Oz-kun gave them to me…" Elliot gave Leo a strong look.

"And what exactly were _you_ doing with that stupid blond?"

"Nothing much, just, went out to visit him that's all." Leo walked to his room taking the books firmly.

"Leo…"

"I'm busy I'm sorry." Leo answered coldly as he closed the door of his room interrupting Elliot from saying another word.

"Jeez what's his problem?" Elliot asked out loud, giving the book he was reading a strange look.

* * *

Gilbert returned tired from work after a couple of hours to the Rainsworth Mansion. Break and Sharon stayed a little longer in Pandora taking care of a situation they were passing by.

"Welcome home, Gil ~" Oz announced smiling at his golden-eyed servant.

"Hey Oz," He returned the smile to Oz while he took out his hat and hung it on the rack, "did something interesting happened while I wasn't here?"

"Hmm… not really ~ Alice slept almost all day long and now she's eating something in the kitchen. It's been a sloooow day, I didn't have anyone to tease today, did you miss me teasing you today, Gil? ~" Oz approached nearby Gil with a provocative look.

"W-what are you saying?" Gil stuttered as his cheeks started turning to a deep pink color.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Oz exclaimed, separating from Gil making him breathe in relief, "Leo came by a few hours ago, he was looking for you."

"Leo? For me? I wonder what for."

"So did I but I already took care of the situation. He wanted advice for a present he could give to Elliot considering his birthday's getting closer." Gil gave Oz a confused stare. "Don't worry, Gil. I told him I've got it covered."

"And how exactly did you do that?"

"Well, remember your last birthday present?" he looked at Gil with a mischievous look. Gil turned his view to the chandelier on the ceiling trying to recapture the image of his last birthday while he took his coat off, he suddenly froze, his eyes turned wide open and his face all red.

"O-Oz!" He smiled at Gil.

"Elliot will love and enjooooy it. ~" Oz smiled and chuckled as he left the room.

"You're a pervert monster." Gil thought to himself still red, but after a while, he smiled recapturing the image of that moment.

* * *

3 days passed by. Leo barely listened to anything Elliot said because he was too into the books he didn't want to do anything but read and finish them as soon as possible. He only missed one and he'll be done. Elliot started to worry about his new behavior, he never acted so cold with him before, never, not even after having a fight.

"Leo…" Elliot called trying to get his attention, but he kept reading the book. Leo muttered without detaching his look from the book.

"That's it, the little patience I had has been vanished." Elliot grabbed Leo's book.

"Hey!" Leo yelled angry, "give it back to me." He extended his hand, expecting Elliot to return him the book.

"No. What is wrong with you Leo? Why have you been acting so strange lately? You're obsessed with these books you've got to stop already!"

"Why do you care anyway!? This is none of your business so give it back!"

"Don't be such a brat. You are my servant and you do as I say. This is all Oz's fault," Elliot complained angry. "Why would he give you these books anyway?"

"I repeat, that's none of your business!" Leo grabbed the book giving Elliot a furious look. He walked to his own room closed the door with strength.

"Stupid." Elliot whispered.

"I am just doing this for you, Elliot. You should understand soon." Leo muttered, holding the book tight and opening it on the page he left.

Even though they slept in the same room, they didn't speak to each other. Leo didn't stop holding the book, not even for a little instant, and Elliot refused talking to him because it was worthless to keep on losing time trying to convince him from doing something he obviously wouldn't do.

* * *

The clock showed it was only 7 am. The room was completely silent as Elliot was peacefully sleeping in his room; Leo walked through and opened his door softly, just to check on him to see if he was already awake. "Perfect" Leo thought smiling while watching his master sleeping so comfortable. "Happy Birthday Elliot" He muttered, closing the door slowly avoiding making another noise. They had nothing to worry about. They could pass the entire day together now that Leo finished reading the books, that it was Elliot's birthday and that it was Sunday and they didn't have any activities or classes.

Leo made his way out of Lutwidge again and arrived to the Rainsworth Mansion. He knocked the door, expecting to receive Oz as he did last time.

"Leo?" Gilbert asked as he opened the door and saw him standing there. After an instant, his face completely paralyzed as he recalled the reason Leo was visiting again. "You'd better run before Oz notices you're here! This is bad." Leo bowed his head slightly to the left, as a sign that he wasn't understanding what was Gil talking about.

"Leeeooo! ~" Oz called, randomly appearing from behind Gil. "Gil ~ be a good boy and bring us some tea, would you?~" Oz smiled and gave Gil and indirect look hinting that he didn't want to spoil his plans. Gil sighed and ordered as his master told. "Come in Leo~"

"I already read and brought your books, Oz-kun." Leo said as he entered the mansion.

"That's perfect! Great job~ would you like to sit?" Oz asked, noting the couch. He nodded and sat down. Gilbert entered the room holding 2 cups of tea, he handed one to Leo and left the other on the table for Oz.

"Thanks, Gilbert" Leo took the cup and drank.

"Thank you, Gil" Oz turned and smiled tenderly at him. Gil blushed slightly, sighing and sitting right next to Oz, curious to find out what he was up to and how far he'll get with this plan of his.

"So, you may as well know what day is today." Leo recalled him.

"Of course ~ today's the best birthday Elliot will ever have." Oz stated firmly as he drank a bit of his cup.

"W-well, if you say so."

"Don't worry about a thing, Leo. I've got everything you need upstairs, but I might as well go to Lutwidge with you so this present can work. Will you do as I say? ~"

Leo had already gone too far with this, so continuing following Oz's instructions wouldn't hurt him. It was about to end already so, why not keep on with this?

"Sure." He said clearly.

"We will talk about the books you read later, let's now focus on today. Gil? Are you coming with us?" Oz turned at Gil looking him with a puppy face.

Gil sighed. "You know I won't let you go by yourself."

Oz smiled and stroked Gil's hair. "Thank you, Gil. ~ Can you escort Leo to the carriage? I'll reach you in a minute."

"W-what are you gonna do?" Gil stuttered.

"What else? I'm preparing Leo's present for Elliot."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked curious, "I thought you said it was ready."

"And it is ~ the final touch is yours and how much you cooperate for it to work out fine."

"I see." Leo looked at Gil curious.

"Let's go." Gil said.

Oz ran upstairs quickly and took a black bag under his bed. He looked at it for a second and smiled evilly. "This will be so funny ~" He said to himself, chuckling. He went downstairs and entered the carriage.

"Is that it?" Leo asked pointing at the bag Oz was carrying. He nodded. "Can I see?"

"Ahh ahh ~ not so far Leo. Once we arrive to Lutwidge Academy and we're save on your room you will."

"What could possibly be inside that bag? Why was Oz being so mysterious and smiling that way?" Leo thought. Whatever it was, it was starting to scare him, but he didn't have another option but to keep on going because he said he trusted him.

After a couple of minutes they arrived to Lutwidge Academy.

"Gil, now I'm going to ask you to stay here and wait for me okay?"

"Sure." Gil stated.

For no one to notice Oz was entering without permission, Leo and he used the Vessalius' secret entrance in their favor.

"We're now in," Oz muttered, "where's your room?"

"This way." Leo pointed a room over the hallway. They approached silently to it.

"Now, check if Elliot's there, he can't see you yet, because remember, this is a surprise." Oz whispered on Leo's ear holding his shoulder smiling. He nodded and opened the door slowly.

Leo cast an eye around the entire room and Elliot's. For their luck, there was no sign of him there.

"The coast is clear, come in." Leo murmured.

Oz entered the room holding tightly the bag.

"Now what?" Leo asked. "Are you finally ending your mysteriousness and telling me what your present idea is?"

Oz looked Leo carefully.

"Of course Leo ~ this is the moment you and Elliot have been waiting for." He smiled "Come here, let me take care of it." He approached Leo and held his shirt.

"W-what are you gonna do?"

"You'll see… and once I'm done, you've got to be good and say Elliot "happy birthday" with a tender look, a look you've never give him before. Let out the feelings you've never been able to say out loud."

"W-wait! Oz-kun"

Moans and sobs were heard for a few minutes in the room. After a couple of minutes Oz finished his work.

"There you go, you're ready." Oz opened the door and checked the hallways for signs of Elliot. "And just about time, Elliot's coming! This is now in your hands, good luck!"

"W-wai…" and before Leo could protest Oz was already gone.

Footsteps could be heard, slowly approaching to the room. Leo was just standing there, terrified of what could happen once Elliot opened the door and see him, but there was nothing else he could do but to do what Oz told him to.

"Leo?" Elliot called from behind the door, the door knob was moving slowly and Leo couldn't do anything else but turn around ashamed.

"L-Leo…" Elliot stuttered as he saw Leo dressed like he never saw him dressed before. He wasn't wearing his glasses, he was wearing a shirt that didn't even fit him because his whole navel could be seen, a short so small that his cock could be seen at glance, his hair was all messy, as always, but this time it looked different, and finally tight stockings that covered his entire legs but gave them a perfect shape.

"W-what… in heaven… is going… on?" Elliot stood there, speechless, with his eyes wide open looking at him from head to toes.

"H-Happy Birthday, Elliot." A blushed Leo congratulated him, using a sweet and innocent tone of voice. Elliot said nothing, and kept looking at him.

"Elliot?" Leo called.

Elliot came back to his senses. "L-Leo! H-Have you no shame?! Why are you dressed like that!? It's… it's… embarrassing!"

"I-I thought you'd like it."

"Huh!? What would make you think that?!"

"I just followed Oz's advice and…" Leo lowered his head.

"So it's all _his_ fault... I'm going to murder that sick bastard!" He exclaimed furious. "How could you go and take advice from him!? Did that brat touch you to dress you like this!? Consider him a death little kid…"

"No! And I wasn't! I went with Gil but he wasn't home and Oz was determined to help me, but I didn't think this would be his idea of a "perfect present" for you."

"Why are you spending so much time with him anyway?! Have you seen how you've been acting with me lately?"

"Coldy, I know, and I'm sorry… it was the only way to get Oz's help! I promised to read those books so he could help me. I really wanted to give you something special, and he said this would come from me and only from me and my heart and that it would be the best present ever…"

"So you were so into those books… for me?"

"Of course, why else would I? You know I would never ignore you or leave you behind… you're my dear master."

Elliot's face turned a reddish color.

"S-Stop saying such embarrassing things!" Elliot demanded. "You're such an idiot did you know that?"

Leo smiled slightly.

"It sucks because you didn't even like it…" Leo sighed.

"… I-I … didn't say I didn't…" Elliot whispered embarrassed, looking at the floor.

"S-Sorry?"

"I said I did l-like it okay!?" Elliot exclaimed ashamed and blushed.

"You… did?" Leo's eyes sparkle from listening to those words.

"… Sort of. But you don't have to do these things for me! It's inappropriate. What kind of reputation would you give if someone sees you like this? Don't be stupid."

"I'm sorry…"

Elliot sighed. "Leo… just, be who you really are. You are better that way." He reached for Leo's glasses on the table and put them on him. "See? That's the Leo I know, the one I appreciate."

Leo looked at him kindly.

"Look… y-you, don't have to do things to please me. Just stay with me, that's more than enough.

"Elliot…" Leo felt like if tears were coming through his eyes. He hugged him tightly smiling. "It's not happening again. Sorry for ruining your birthday like this…" he whispered in his ear.

"You really are an idiot." Elliot chuckled, returning the hug.

"I know and I don't care, as long as you're the one to call me like that."

Leo detached from the hug, still surrounding Elliot with his arms. He looked firmly at his master's deep blue eyes and smiled. Without noticing their lips were already together as one and it felt like everything was now in peace.

_"Happy Birthday,__** Elliot**__."_


End file.
